


【锤基】论蓝莓掉车里与世界毁灭的关系（师生AU）

by gancaohahah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaohahah/pseuds/gancaohahah





	【锤基】论蓝莓掉车里与世界毁灭的关系（师生AU）

当fandral向thor提出要不要去奈良玩的提议时，他是拒绝的。原因是他从小就对于动物---特别是毛茸茸的那种---有一种畏惧感。不是恶心，是从心底的畏惧。但是fandral可爱的女朋友sif不断向fandral施压，然而作为beta的fandral着实是不敢和他那英武的alpha女友一起旅游（他们一起去弗洛伦萨的时候sif拆了一根电线杆，去挪威的时候吓跑了一只北极熊，当然维修费什么当然是他出），他非常需要类似于thor这种强壮的alpha来控制场面。“我跟你体型不差不多吗？”thor无奈的对他说。“sif我下不去手。”fandral眨巴着眼睛。妈的难道你会让我下手？thor翻了个白眼，没有反驳。

然而那个sif---妈的，她居然能在去机场的前一天把护照丢掉还丝毫没有歉意地对他们说“你们两个去玩吧！”。所以呢，一个金发碧眼童颜巨乳肩宽臀窄翘臀长腿的健壮“直男”alpha与一个金发碧眼童颜巨乳肩宽臀窄翘臀长腿的健壮直男beta一起去了大阪。

他们租的民宿非常符合thor的品味，这仿佛让他想起了夏目漱石的小文章。他们两的房间不在一层楼。但是令人惊讶的是，这房子虽是木质结构，但隔音效果的确是不错。总归thor是很满意的下榻了。他们两的旅行计划基本上就是找几个冷门景点逛逛，到民宿旁边的海鲜市场吃吃东西。终于有一天他们去了奈良---thor差不多要哭出来了---然后他们依旧在熟悉的海鲜市场吃刺身。

“啊啊---sif现在在干什么呢？本来就是我们两的旅行，你个三十岁中年男来当电灯泡干什么呢？”“？？？不是你要死要活要我来的吗？？？”fandral嚼着金枪鱼  
，一边把啤酒猛往嘴里灌。“喂你，有没有看上的？作为朋友哥不忍心看你孤独终老啊。”看上的。thor停顿了一下，脑海中恍出一个黑发绿眼的纤瘦身影。犯罪啊，师生什么的，犯罪啊。“有。”“谁？”fandral迅速来了兴趣，把身子往前倾一些。thor揉着额前的碎发，湛蓝的眼眸蒙上一层厚厚的水汽。“啊啊好烦啊！！！反正他我就是……看上了。”文学院教授的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，哪怕他把脸捂了起来也没有用。“他？让我猜测一下。”fandral拿筷子戳着碗底。“是你那跟你表白的小学生吧？”“操！”thor用力揍fandral的肩一下。“哈哈哈哈哈你放心吧，攻克个学生还不简单……”“不简单的好吧！！！人家又不是什么乱七八糟的……”

thor正在和fandral嬉笑打闹时，没有看见后桌少年突如其来的停顿。

他真的喝多了。暗蓝色小路盘旋在虚无上，还有昏暗的路灯在闪烁光晕。

“……哈哈哈你是什么憨批啊哈哈哈”

thor转头。“干嘛？”同样是酩酊大醉的fandral打着嗝问他。“没什么。”自己只是喝醉了而已你这不过那“憨批”的发音真的像某个人的伦敦腔。

民宿的地板在摇晃着。他摸索着看到了自己的门牌号---208，啊---他似乎在门牌号上看出了重影。这钥匙是怎么回事？thor突然急躁了起来，用力拍了拍门。

他在不省人事之前看到的最后一幕，是一双黑色猫咪拖鞋。

\------  
loki是懵逼的。

自己追求对象倒在自己门外面这种事可不寻常。loki用尽全身力气，把像一滩烂泥似的alpha搬进了房间的床上。thor像一只回到了自己窝的金毛犬，用鼻子嗅着床单上的味道，紧紧抱着身边的枕头。真好看，loki抑制住自己想俯身吻他的冲动。能怎么办？loki无奈的叹气。和thor睡或睡地板，选一个吧。

一只手抓住了他的手腕。

“我去你干嘛……”醉酒的alpha力气大到非人类，将黑发少年拉到了床上。“你他妈……他妈……！”thor对着loki的唇吻了下去。这个吻足够绵长霸道。他们两的唾液交换着，loki能感受到有什么东西从舌尖像触电一样充斥全身。

loki的双手顺着thor的人鱼线向下滑，葱白的手指拉开牛仔裤的裤链。“给我口，loki。”

他有一些享受他原先最恶心的深入喉咙的感觉。绿色的眼睛蒙着一层淡淡的水汽，与湛蓝接轨，融为一体。口涎拉成细细银丝，一寸一寸的吻过宛若雕塑的人鱼线与腹肌。

“操你……操，操你……”漂亮的蝴蝶骨一下一下的拱着结实的胸腹。loki的后颈被thor的胡渣蹭的痒痒的。“唔……”他的耳垂被thor轻轻舔舐着。一瞬间，绿色的眼眸霎然失焦，生理性泪水莹出眼眶。

loki大口喘着气。

\-----  
thor在第二天起来看见身边赤身裸体好像天使的loki躺在他身边的时候，是懵逼的。

我他妈干了什么禽兽事啊！！！

他颤抖着穿上内裤时，loki睁开眼。“早……上好？”thor嘴角抽动着，被自己的牛仔裤绊了一跤。早上好？？？你睡了人家第一句话他妈是早上好？？？“哈哈早上好……”thor看不见loki的表情，只发现他甚至把衬衫穿反了。

“需要煎蛋吗？”“好。”两个人大口吞着早餐，一言不发。“哈哈手艺不错啊。”loki盯着thor背后的椅子，手里紧紧捏着餐刀。餐刀真的是一个很好的自杀工具，thor想。

“fandral要来找我了……再见？”“bye。”loki像是逃命一样逃出了thor的房间。thor在瘫倒在椅子上时，听见了loki丧心病狂的大笑。


End file.
